¡Feliz día del padre, España!
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: "Hace tiempo fuiste mi padre, solamente por eso te deseo feliz día" / RE-SUBIDO xDU, OC, Latin Hetalia, mal summary y One-Shot :D


Hola, hola~! Ya llegó por quien lloraban 8DDDD

(Ni tanto wna, ni tanto)

En fin xDDU, les traigo un one-shot (COPO ESCRIBIENDO ONE-SHOTS? OMG!) Del día del padre ;D! me decidí a usar a mi OC Santiago (por que se me da la gana xD), más información aquí: http:/ yukina-kun18. Deviantart .com / art / APH- Santiago – new – profile -D- 168161008 quítenle los espacios).

ADVERTENCIAS: Menciones de otras capitales, AMO las capitales~

Y eso po D:! Ah! Y estoy narrando desde la perspectiva de Santiago ;D

/

Hoy es un día muy especial, ¿Sabían?, ¿Si?, ¿No?, me sorprendería que no lo supieran.

Pues bueno (incultos de mierda), ¡Hoy es el día del padre!, ¿No les emociona?, a mi si, y mucho. Este año me decidí a darle un regalo a España, en toda mi vida nunca le he dado un regalo por el día del padre, pero este año me decidí a darle un regalo, ¡Uno muy bonito!. Ahora nada más me queda esperar a que termine la reunión (estamos en medio de una reunión) y podré saludarlo, ¡A nadie más se le ha ocurrido saludar a España, así que seré la primera!.

Al fin termina la maldita reunión y Washington nos deja salir (si no me explico: Las capitales y los países estamos en diferentes salas, obviamente los temas a tratar son un poco distintos, pero no mucho), ordené mis papeles con parsimonia, Lima y Buenos Aires se acercaron a hablarme, como somos taaaaaaaaaaaaan amigos hablamos sobre taaaaaaaaaaaaaantos temas interesantes…

…Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Santiago querida, ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas con tanta prisa?-Me preguntó Lima, esa maldita hija de perra, siempre está molestándome y reclamándome por el mar, ¡Yo ni siquiera tengo mar, en La Serena hay mar, no en la capital!  
-Donde no te interesa, peruana de mierda.

-Che, Kotte, no tratés así a Lima, que entre capitales tenemos que llevarnos bien-Y acá sale el perrito faldero de Lima, Buenos Aires. Nótese que de "bueno" solo tiene el nombre, es un degenerado de mierda y un metido, además de poncio y…y me cae mal, la verdad…

-No tengo el menor interés, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a buscar a España-Dije poniéndome de pie y yendo a la salida con mi paso hermoso, fino y elegante. Sin embargo, la voz de Lima interrumpió mi caminata estilo top-model.

-¿Vas a ir a darle un regalo por el día del padre?-¡Maldita peruana! ¿Cómo demonios lo supo?-Te diré que vas tarde, cariño, yo le di el mío en la mañana.

-Y yo se lo di antes de empezar la reunión-Agregó Buenos Aires.

-¡Nosotros también le dimos uno!-Agregaron La Paz y Distrito Federal.

Y así sucesivamente: La Habana se lo había dado ayer, Montevideo se lo había dado al almuerzo, San José se lo había dado en medio de la reunión, Bogotá y Caracas le habían hecho el desayuno, ¡Inclusive Asunción le había dado algo!. Me sentí horrible…que mal, en verdad es muy malo.

-¡Como si me importara! Además, apuesto a que Madrid no le dio nada-Solo lo dije para salvar, vamos, que tengo que decir algo.

-¿Eh, yo? Yo le hice una paella para que almorzara y le regalé un reloj-Dijo Madrid de lo más feliz de la vida, ¡Imbécil de mierda!, que me tenías que ayudar, traidor…

-¡Váyanse al carajo, imbéciles!

Salí emputecida de la sala de conferencias, pasé a llevar a Londres y Sofía sin querer, luego me disculpo con ellos, pero por ahora, a buscar a España.

Lo encontré aún en la sala de reuniones de los países, estaba muy a gusto conversando con Quito, esperé a que se fuera el ecuatoriano ese mientras sacaba mi regalo, quizá no fuera tan bonito como el de los demás, pero…me esforcé mucho en hacerlo…

Finalmente Quito se fue, entré a paso pausado escondiendo el regalo tras mi espalda, España ni siquiera se volteó a verme, estaba demasiado ocupado abriendo el regalo del imbécil ese.

-¡Oh, un nuevo netbook!-¡¿Qué?-Menos mal, el otro ya estaba demasiado feo…-Retrocedí unos pasos con la intención de irme, pero para mi mala suerte, mis tacones retumbaron en el silencioso salón-¡Oh, María José! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh…yo…vine a…-Miré alrededor, buscando algo que me pudiera servir de excusa, finalmente encontré el portafolios de Manuel encima de la mesa junto a unos documentos varios-Vine a b-buscar el portafolios de Manu, es que se le quedó y…

-Oh, ya veo~-Se levantó y se puso frente mío-Y dime, Marita…

-¡No me digai "Marita" ctm!

-Vale, vale…María José-¡El muy bastardo se está riendo!, joder…-¿Sabes qué día es hoy~?

-… ¿Domingo?-Murmuré mirando a otro lado.

-No querida~, ¡Es el día del padre!-Exclamó abriéndose de brazos-¡Vamos, abraza a tu papá!

…No, estás jodiéndome, Antonio. No pienso abrazarte ni mucho menos darte el maldito regalo, los regalos de los demás son incluso mucho más geniales que el mío…¡Vete al diablo, no pienso ni siquiera hablarte!

-Eh…mira, es que yo solo vine a buscar el portafolios de mi hermano y…tengo cosas que hacer, documentos que firmar, visitas…ya sabes, jeje…-Agarré el portafolios y retrocedí unos pasos, el horroroso vestido "formal" que Manuel me había hecho usar (bajo amenaza de romper mi tarjeta de crédito) me impedía moverme con más libertad, causando que España se adelantara con dos pasos los pequeños y cortitos que yo había dado-¿Q-Qué quieres? Ya te dije que tengo que irme…

-¿No me vas a dar algo como los demás?-Con los "demás" debía de estar refiriéndose a las capitales y países latinos…que horror, de verdad que quiero darle mi regalo, pero no es tan bonito…

-Eh…pues…tengo algo pero…-Miré dudosa el regalo envuelto en papel rojo y decorado con un lazo amarillo, un fallido intento de imitar su bandera-Si te gusta pues…

-¡Gracias Santiago del Nuevo Extremo!-Exclamó feliz, quitándome el regalo de las manos y sacudiéndolo, intentando seguramente adivinar que era-¿Qué será~? ¿Qué será~?

-¡Ya no me llames así, que me llamo Santiago, con un demonio! ¡Y no lo agites, que se rompe!

-Vale, vale~.

Finalmente lo abrió, su sonrisa feliz (e imbécil) desapareció al instante, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de incredulidad y confusión.

-¿Q-Qué…?

-Es un portarretratos…-Murmuré nerviosa, mirando al piso-Pensé que te gustaría tener una foto de todos nosotros…lo hice yo, siento que no esté taaaaaaan lindo como los otros regalos, pero creí que te gustaría tener una foto de todos nosotros…así que enmarqué la que nos hiciste sacarnos el año pasado…

En efecto era esa foto, el año pasado España nos había obligado (a sus ex colonias, las capitales y Romano) a sacarnos una foto "para el recuerdo". Obviamente estuvimos todos en desacuerdo, pero cuando se puso en plan "nadie me quiere todos me odian después de su independencia" nos terminamos sacando la maldita foto. Igual no había sido tan malo después de todo, habíamos ido a comer paella y tallarines con salsa de tomate súper rica.

-Si no te gusta me la puedo llevar…

-¡No, no!-Lo escondió prácticamente como si yo fuera a romperlo, ¡Me costó un carajo hacer el maldito regalo, ni iba a romperlo, español imbécil!-Está muy bonito… ¡Me gustó mucho hija, muchas gracias!

-Ya no soy tu hija…pero de nada…igual no es tan bonito como los regalos de los demás pero…

-¡Me gusta mucho más este!-Lo miró fijo y luego siguió sonriendo-¡Voy a mostrárselo a Lovi!

Y dicho y hecho, se fue corriendo, hay que ser muy…

Pero bueno, no importa, le gustó mucho más MI regalo que el de Lima o Buenos Aires, ¡Que feliz que me siento~!

-Oye, María José, ¿Encontraste mi portafolios?-Era Manuel, estaba asomándose por la puerta y ahora me miraba extrañado-¿Qué te pasa? Primero España y ahora eres tú la que tiene la sonrisa de imbécil en la cara…

-¡No me digas imbécil, retardado!, ya voy…-Y sin embargo, no podía quitarme la sonrisa de la cara.

_Oye, oye, papá España…_

_¿Qué pasa, Santi?_

_¡Feliz día del padre, papito!_

/

Dios…

QUE EMO Y HORRIBLE ME HA QUEDADOOOOOO! *shoot*

Pero no había escrito nada para el día del padre…ni de la madre tampoco, ARG!

En fin, si les gusta, sería muy feliz si me dejan un review :'D…y si no les gusta, también, quiero madurar como escritora de fics y para eso necesito saber su opinión queridos :)

Nos vemos pronto~!

La Habana-Capital de Cuba

Asunción-Capital de Paraguay

Montevideo-Capital de Uruguay

Santiago-Capital de Chile

Lima-Capital de Perú

Buenos Aires-Capital de Argentina

Caracas-Capital de Venezuela

Bogotá-Capital de Colombia

San José-Capital de Costa Rica

Distrito Federal-Capital de México

La Paz-Capital de Bolivia

Quito-Capital de Ecuador


End file.
